


the crime we are about to commit

by akinoriko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Blacklist (TV) Fusion, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Police and Criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, a wanted criminal who has been on the run from the Government of Japan for almost a decade, turned himself in to the very people who wants him dead only to offer his help by giving them names of other wanted criminals with one important rule:He speaks only with Kozume Kenma.





	1. the beginning of everything

“Welcome home, sir.”

Under the blazing sun of summer, a tall man in a proper suit stood beside a bench in the busy city of Tokyo and placed a briefcase on the ground, near another male’s feet who is seated. The male is wearing a casual clothing with buttoned up shirt and a blazer, a hat covering his slicked back hair and a pair of dark shaded glasses that hides the sharp gaze locked on the building in front of them. “Must be good to be home again, sir.” Says the man in the suit.

He flashed a smile at no one in particular and stood, taking the small baggage with him. “I’m about to find out.”

He tipped his fedora hat with a finger as he entered the police station and makes eye contact with the guard by the entrance. He made his way towards the information table and leaned closer to the small open hole on the glass that separates him and the woman.

“Good afternoon. I’m here to see Assistant Director Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Do you have an appointment with him, sir?” The woman questioned him with stern eyes.

“I do not. But do tell him,” he stopped as he took his passport from his back pocket and handed it to the woman. “It’s Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Even with suspicion written all over the her face, she still took the identification document from the man and typed his name on her computer. While waiting for their database to load up his information, Kuroo turned back towards the front door, placing the suitcase and his hat on the floor neatly.

For a full minute, everyone’s attention are on him.

Kuroo then dropped himself to his knees in time the woman pressed the red button on her table that made an alarm rang throughout the building as her screen shows Kuroo's information with a flashing red text of "Arrest On Sight". Every police officers in the area pointed their guns at him.

He placed his hands behind his head with a smug smirk, feeling victorious in completing the first step.

* * *

Ushijima is currently in a meeting with some of his trusted agents when they got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Assistant Director. Sorry to interrupt." Iwaizumi entered the room and bowed his head apologetically to the other agents before turning to address Ushijima. "You have to see this."

Iwaizumi escorted Ushijima and the rest of the agents to a larger room only to be greeted by Kuroo's presence on a big screen. A live camera footage of a sealed room located at the same establishment where they all are and there Kuroo Tetsurou is, hands and feet tied on the chair he is currently sitting on.

Before Ushijima could ask about what was going on, Iwaizumi starts briefing them, his eyes almost shaded by dark clouds as he looked up at the screen.

"This is Kuroo Tetsurou; although I'm sure we are all aware who he is, the fourth most wanted criminal in Japan and our people have been looking for him for ten years but then just an hour ago, he was found turning himself in to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."

"We requested his transfer to our facility because of his _very_ active criminal record and also because," Yamaguchi stepped in and stopped to take a glance to Iwaizumi before looking back at Ushijima. "He said he needed to talk to you, sir."

"Me?" Ushijima asked in confusion.

He looked up at the screen again and beside the live footage, a blurred photo of a man.

"That's the only photo we have on him but we've already run fingerprint tests, facial recognition and that cat tattoo on the back of his neck- that's him, alright." Iwaizumi pointed out, grinding his teeth as he spoke.

Yamaguchi stepped in front of them, meeting Iwaizumi's eyes that seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"He also volunteered classified details about a Dazaifu mission back in 2016."

"What happened in Dazaifu?"

"We tried to kill him, sir." Iwaizumi answered instead.

Yamaguchi takes another knowing look at Iwaizumi before snapping his fingers. "Also," he started crambling over his desk to get some documents, giving most of it to Ushijima and some to Iwaizumi. "He brought in a briefcase with a gold pocketwatch. Old and quite rusty, I think. And documents containing all the alias he has ever used. Most of them, we've never even heard of." Yamaguchi shrugged as he finished.

Ushijima nodded his head, scanning through the documents then handing it back to the freckled agent.

"So then, what does he want?"

"Don't know. He won't talk." Iwaizumi answered with grunt.

"Alright then." Ushijima faced the waiting agents, his voice as commanding as per usual. "Call the Lab Services. Have them inject him the nano tracking device. Assemble a full intel review. SFG, PSIA."

Agents had already started moving, doing what each of them were tasked to do, picking up phones and calling numbers they needed to reach, while Iwaizumi stood still beside Ushijima.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

Ushijima looked back to the screen, watching Kuroo as he eyed the lens of the camera, as if he knows that everyone is watching him.

"Everything."

* * *

_Birth name: Kuroo Tetsurou. 28 years old. Born on November 17, 1990 in Nerima, Tokyo._

_He lost his parents on his eighth birthday; died when their house caught on fire while he was at school. Any remains of their bodies were never found but the ashes helped them determine his parents' death. He was taken in by some relatives and was reported missing two years later._

_2006: His blood was found in the[A](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akihabara_massacre)kihabara massacre crime scene. The local police assumed he might have been one of the victims and was pressumed dead, even though his body was never found._

_2010: Four years later, the name 'Kuroo Tetsurou' surfaced again as one of the members of the[V](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volunteer_Army_Unit_for_Punishing_Traitors)oluntary Army Unit for Punishing Traitors lead by Murakami Ichiro. Six months after the intel, the bodies of the VAUPT were found in their hideout when raided by the PSIA. Among the bodies were Murakami's but none were identified as Kuroo Tetsurou._

_2011: A year later, Special Agent Tanaka Saeko, who became part of the unsolved 'Kuroo Tetsurou' case, followed his trail in America. She discovered that Kuroo at the time was using the alias, "Kyle Mahany". Three months after receiving the intel, the agent's body was found on one of the containers in a cargo ship that was landed in the country, coming from America. The police managed to apprehend the Japanese owner of the container for only three years due to lack of evidence._

_2013: It was reported that Kuroo Tetsurou was the cause of the[s](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_subway_sarin_attack)imultaneous attacks on multiple Tokyo Metro trains using sarin nerve gas, killing twelve and injuring more than one thousand people, women and children included. The police even had evidence of Kuroo being in the scene when they recovered one of the CCTVs in the area._

_Because of that, the missing person case became 'the hunt for Kuroo Tetsurou'._

_And from then on, he was known to be the youngest fugitive to enter the top five most wanted list in Japan._

_2016: The police managed to picked up his trail in Dazaifu and it was the closest they could have gotten. They managed to get a clear photograph which ended up in news outlets and social medias which gave the higher ups no choice but give the "shoot to kill" order._

_However, Kuroo outsmarted them yet again and got away._

_Since then, they weren't able to pick up his trails._

_Only rumors; he's back in America, dealing with some smugglers in Philippines, visiting a friend in Russia, etc._

_They discovered most of his aliases in every country he was rumored to be in yet every single one of them lead them to a dead end._

* * *

Once the tracking device had been injected in his body, Kuroo was once again left alone in the room where they kept him locked up.

He closed his eyes for five seconds before slowly opening them again, directing them at the small camera facing him.

"I can tell you're already there, Assistant Director." Kuroo flashes a mischievous grin, knowing fully he caught the attention of everyone from the other side of the screen.

"So, how about we start- what do you agents like to call it?" He hummed to himself, biting his lower lip before nodding his head, like someone turned his switch on. "Right. Negotiating."

"What do you want?" A voice echoed throughout the room but Kuroo never swayed his eyes away from the camera. In fact, he smiled ever wider at the sound of the familiar voice.

"There you are, Agent Ushijima." Kuroo's tone gotten brightly, clearly pleased. "You see, we both want the same thing and I'm here to give it to you."

His words were followed by silence so he continued. "[I](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sayama_incident)shikawa Kazuo."

Ushijima watched as one of his agents entered the name on their database. Results came out and a flash of _'Deceased'_  appeared on their screen, together with the image of the said man. "He's dead."

He held his chin high up, his eyes turning deep. "Then a dead man just landed an hour ago in Haneda Airport from Beijing."

The agents got into work, checking every flights from Beijing that landed in Tokyo International Airport, searching up name through the aiport's database, and running facial recognition from the CCTVs-

"We got him. 96% match. He got passed by the security using the name [H](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iwao_Hakamada)akamada Iwao, a businessman traveling to visit a relative."

Everyone stayed quiet, Ushijima making eye contact with Iwaizumi's uncertain ones before turning back to the screen where Kuroo already has his smug grin on.

"You have my full attention now."

"Aren't you wrong, Agent Ushijima. Now," Kuroo leaned back into his chair. "I can give him to you. Share intel about why he's here, his plans, etc. But first-"

"There are no 'but first' here, Kuroo-san. Let me remind you of your situation." Ushijima interrupted, eyebrows knitted together.

Kuroo laughed. "You've overestimated your authority, Agent Ushijima. Like I've said, I'll help you get Ishikawa and I will. But I have a very important rule: I speak only with Kozume Kenma."

Iwaizumi turned to face Ushijima, completely confused.

"Who the hell is Kozume Kenma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're familiar with NBC's The Blacklist then yes, I pretty much just followed most of the events from the pilot episode. please don't attack me.
> 
> the names I used are actual criminals in Japan btw, also the organizations and incidents that I used for Kuroo's background. I have them linked so if you're interested to know more about those, check the links. although in this AU, it won't follow what really happened or who they really are. the timeline would all be scrambled based on how I want the story to proceed. I'll also just be using reported crimes in Japan and convicted criminals only to connect the pieces that I want to connect for this story. (I just wanna be clear)
> 
> I would also like to thank Nao for helping me come up with Kuroo's alias. I got the surname from Kuroo's english dub voice actor though.
> 
> anyway, it's a boring start but please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.  
> I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you? What do you think is he looking for? Profile Kozume Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for supporting this au when I just posted the first chapter. it motivated me to write more! ♡
> 
> and shoutout to my amazing beta for this chapter, [Tera](https://twitter.com/swagawara). ♡

_A boy shows up in front of him, taking his hand, pulling him along to the street._

_He can't see his face but his back profile is clear. He thinks the boy's hair looks ridiculous, even from behind. Even without knowing how he looks like, he just know that it is._

_The boy's a little taller than he is but he thinks the shoes that he once bragged about added more to his height._

_And the scar at the back of his neck that shapes like a cat makes him stare._

_The boy is talking now._   _It was about how his father woke him up so early in the morning by dragging him out of the bed, literally. How his grandmother cooked some nice breakfast while humming one of her favorite songs, and how the two of them are going to be late for the volleyball match that the little boy had been dying to watch._

_So childish. Yet intriguing._

_He can't take his eyes away from the match, neither does the boy standing behind him._

_It must look funny to the few adults around, seeing two kids holding each other's hand while watching their favorite team and players play a sport that most people in their area doesn't really enjoy._

_But the two of them have always been different. As their parents keeps on telling them._

_The boy's eyes sparkles every time a player jumps to prevent a ball going to their side, whenever a player runs to catch the ball with their arms, when a player hits the ball with their palm and it flies over to the other team's side so fast they could barely see it._

_Every action makes them gasp in either excitement or terror._

_The announcer then declares the winner and the boy jumps, turning to look at him._

_A bright light covers his face except for the biggest smile that he had ever seen on him._

_"When we get older, that's gonna be us down there."_

The tone of his alarm wakes Kenma up from his dream. He takes his phone from the side table, hitting the  _stop_ button before turning to the other side, pulling the covers over his head.

It's his first day at work and he knows he should be getting ready.

 _Five more minutes._ He thinks to himself as he slowly drifts back to sleep.

"Kenma! If you don't get up, you're gonna be late." A muffled voice came from the other side of his bedroom door.

He ignored it and kept his eyes closed even with the knowledge that any time his roommate would invade the privacy of his space.

"Ken-chan!" Oikawa barged into his room, just as he predicted, takes the blanket off him, revealing a curled up Kenma in a plain white shirt and his high school sweat pants that looks a lot smaller on him now.

Kenma slowly opens his eyes, grunting. "Tooru, give me a break."

"You specifically asked me to wake you up if your alarm fails to do it for you." Oikawa rolled his eyes and picks up Kenma's phone. "Oh my god. Seriously, Kenma." He turned the screen to Kenma, a finger pointing at it. He gasped dramatically which only resulted him to look ridiculous, which a lot more than he usually does. "You literally have one alarm set up. I have ten. Sets off every ten minutes."

"Yes, I know. You've told me that like, a thousand times." Kenma groaned as he pulled himself up to sit on his bed. He rubs both of his eyes before setting them on Oikawa with an amused smile. "What would I do without you?"

Oikawa slammed his phone back on the table playfully and storms out of the room.

"You'd be dead." He shouted.

It made Kenma huff in amusement before he dragged himself out of bed.

He goes to the bathroom to wash his face then stares at the mirror. "I'm really about to do this." Kenma smiles softly at his reflection and turns back to dress himself.

In his closet, a pair of black pants, red long sleeve with a crazy design of an alien wearing a pair of sunglasses on was hanged separately from his other clothes.

Kenma huffed, suddenly remembering how Oikawa insisted on picking his clothes for his first day of work the night before 

As if he would ever change into something that Oikawa chooses.

He ends up choosing the black pants though and then a red suit, combining them with a black tie and a knee length coat. Then, he ties his black hair to a loose ponytail.

Seeing himself all dressed up in front of the mirror makes him feel like a proper adult. 

If he were to talk to the seventeen year old Kenma about his life choices, he would have not believed every word of it and would just ended up laughing.

After getting himself ready, Kenma goes out of his room and sees Oikawa in the kitchen, serving breakfast on the table.

"Sorry, I don't have time to eat. I have to go."

Oikawa coughs out a laugh. "It's _my_ breakfast. I know you're gonna get up late so I only made one."

Kenma stares at his best friend in disbelief for couple of seconds before turning his back with a raise of his eyebrows. Oikawa only laughed louder.

He takes his messenger bag from the living room and went back to his own to get everything he needs - his phone, wallet and a notebook that contains random notes regarding his previous and current work.

Also, some random doodles of fragments that he remembers from his dreams that he swore not to show anyone. Not even Oikawa.

When Kenma reaches the front door, he sees Oikawa waiting.

"You don't have to see me go, you know." Kenma grumbles while he wears his shoes.

Oikawa pulls out his own pair of shoes from the rack and slips his feet on them. "I'm not. I'm waiting for you so we can go out together 'cause I just realized we're out of milk. You know, I can't go through a day without having my milk." He explains with his usual dramatic tone.

Kenma shakes his head, laughing a little. "Yeah, I know. You get grumpy."

His best friend snaps his fingers and sings _'Exactly'_ which made Kenma sigh.

Oikawa is a flirt, he brings both women and men in their apartment every other friday night and no matter Kenma tells him to stop doing it, even after a countless of promises and arguments, he never stops. In the end, Kenma had no choice but to learn how to deal with the strangers and raunchy noises - keep himself locked inside his room for good twelve hours while listening to extremely loud music.

He can be just as loud as the cars honking in a heavy traffic, a mess who leaves his dirty clothes everywhere like he's the only one who lives in the apartment, someone who thinks way too highly of himself.

He works as a sales agent that represents various of furnitures. It's a boring job, another thing that Kenma and he agrees on but he's good at it - making customers think that buying a glass-tinted table would brighten up their dining area. _Ridiculous._

Kenma admits that he hates most of Oikawa's qualities but he also knows that the man is honest and he's the only person that never pretends to be something he's not.

They've been friends since they were in high school. The person who kept talking to him even though they were in a different grade, the one person that invited Kenma to watch their volleyball match when he refused to be part of the team, the only person that treated him like a friend. A real friend.

Without Oikawa, he probably wouldn't have the courage to get into a university and apply for a job in PSIA.

He has always been supportive of Kenma, one way or another, and because of that he'll forever be grateful to him.

Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

By the time they exit the apartment building, while bantering about something for their dinner, couple of cars scrambled to park in front of them and a helicopter hovering above.

Oikawa pulled Kenma back in a protective stance when a man gets out of a car, holding up a badge and an identification card. "Iwaizumi Hajime, PSIA Agent. Kozume Kenma-san? You need to come with us."

Kenma removed Oikawa's defensive arm in front of him as he stared at the agent in front of them. He then heard Oikawa whisper in his ear, teasing smirk playing across his face. "This is what you get for waking up late."

* * *

The agents brought him to the Public Security Intelligence Agency which happens to be his workplace, but instead of taking him to his own desk, he was escorted to the Assistant Director’s office.

On their way, Kenma was briefed by Iwaizumi about how a high-ranking criminal such as Kuroo Tetsurou is currently on their custody and offering to share some intel while demanding to talk only to him.

"Why me?" He asked after he listened to Ushijima explain their current situation.

Ushijima shrugged, placing his forearms onto his desk with his fingers intertwined. "That's what we wanna know. Are you somehow related to him?"

Kenma shakes his head slowly, confused of the situation. "No, I’m pretty sure I've only heard about him from the news but I don't think I've ever met him personally."

Ushijima noticed Iwaizumi’s doubtful gaze on Kenma.

"So are you telling me that it’s a coincidence how Kuroo turned himself in the day you started working?”

Kenma bit his lower lip as he tries to think of the possibilities. He can tell it’s a test. Wrong answer and they could throw him in jail with a fugitive

It’s the last thing Kenma would ever want.

“Might be but there’s also a chance that he researched about me in advance and that, he’s waiting for me. Because I’m new, he thinks I could be manipulated.”

Ushijima nodded his head in understanding, then takes some of the documents on his table. “It says here, you’ll be working as a Profiler. So, do me a favor. Profile yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“Who are you? What do you think is he looking for? Profile Kozume Kenma.”

“Oh, okay. Uh,” He sat right up in his chair and cleared his throat. “I worked in Tokyo Metropolitan Police as an encoder for six month. I graduated in Meiji University a year ago but-”

Ushijima interrupts with a raise of a paper. “I already read those on your resumé. Tell me something that isn’t here.”

Kenma paused for a second, nibbling on his lower lip before opening his mouth to start again. “I, uh. I can be disconnected, withdrawn to most things. In fact, I only have one person that I consider closest to me. I don’t like too much attention which resulted to most people to think I’m boring, weak and vulnerable.”

Iwaizumi kept his gaze on Kenma before looking back at Ushijima, nodding his head once and firmly.

“Alright, that’s good enough." Ushijima says as he gathered all the scattered documents on his table and placed them back neatly. He hands Kenma a folder labeled 'Kuroo Tetsurou' as he stood up. "These are all the intel we have on Kuroo. We’ll be taking you to him now so you can check that on your way. Once we're there, talk to him and get everything he knows about Ishikawa Kazuo.”

Kenma sighed in relief, taking the file with both hands. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

They travelled again for another forty minutes away from their location and reached an abandoned warehouse somewhere in middle of residential area in Tama. Kenma took his time to look around and noticed how the place is surrounded by heavily armed soldiers.

“What is this place?” Kenma asked as he walks beside Iwaizumi.

“This building was bought by the government from the [ H](https://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2018/07/27/national/five-killed-40-injured-huge-fire-construction-site-tokyo-suburb-tama/#.XK9XEjAzaM8)azama Ando Corp. after it caught on fire back in 2016 in the midst of its construction. They abandoned the project but PSIA thought it was a good place to facilitate.. _other assignments_.” Iwaizumi continued to explain until they reached an elevator which takes them underground.

Kenma raised his eyebrow at him. “You mean, like a Black Site?”

Iwaizumi jutted out his lower lip before humming. Kenma takes it as a confirmation. “Well, we gotta do what we gotta do if we want to keep this country safe and secure.”

It would be a lie if Kenma were to say he didn’t think of the possibility of Japan hiding secret facilities from the public eye. Kenma had to research everything he wanted to know while studying and discovered so much more before taking a job in the government as a Profiler.

Even though most of the cases he discovered were just rumors and theories but the fact that not single one of them reached the media made Kenma think that the speculations might have been true and the government is doing its best to prevent the public from knowing its dark side.

Kenma stopped asking questions after that and let the other agents escort him to the room where Kuroo was isolated in. Inside, there are few more soldiers guarding every corner carrying the same weapons as the soldiers outside.

“Agent Kozume!” Kuroo calls brightly at the sight of him. “What a pleasure.”

The way the fugitive greeted him made his eyebrows twitch. Kenma knows he can’t be obvious of the fact that it took him by surprise, that he thinks it's something Kuroo might use against him in the future. Neither should he make any sort of familiar reaction, _which a part of him thinks there is._

Kenma brushed the feeling away and takes the seat in front of Kuroo, keeping a good distance between them.

He can already tell Kuroo groomed himself too much before turning himself in. Compared to his photos and descriptions by some witnesses, a part of his hair should be covering his right eye and it seemed more like a naturally messy hair. Unlike how it is currently, slicked back and wet. He is also usually seen in simple shirt and jeans, not in suit and leather shoes.

_What made this occasion so special?_

Kuroo tilted his head a little to the side and Kenma can feel his eyes studying every part of his face. His gaze locked on his hair. “You removed the blonde. Although you looked nice with black, I think-”

“Ishikawa Kazuo.” Kenma interrupts as he kept an unwavering eyes on him.

He has questions he wanted to ask but considering the current circumstances he knew, more than anyone, that he should put his personal affairs and feelings aside for the sake of this case. For the sake of his innocence.

The reaction made Kuroo smile even wider, evidently amused of the situation. It irks Kenma more.

"Ishikawa Kazuo," Kuroo repeated as he took a glance to the CCTV directed at him before bringing him attention back to Kenma. "In two hours, he's going to abduct General Nakamura Fumiko's daughter which I believe her name is Emiko-chan."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who helped him get into the country." Kuroo flashes an obnoxious grin to Kenma. He can tell he's being smug about the whole situation and that the fugitive has no intention of taking any of them seriously.

But he can also tell Kuroo is far from lying.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Kenma asks, still.

Kuroo laughs, his head swaying back. "You won't. I'm a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars. You, of all people, should know that. Am I right, _Kozume-san_?"

The way his name slips off Kuroo's tongue doesn't sit well with Kenma. It's like he's trying to provoke him into doing something, into  _asking something._ However, as far as Kenma is concerned, this is their first meeting yet the feeling that Kuroo is giving off makes him want to dig back to his past. He doesn't know what would be the right question to ask first.

"Why me?" Kenma asks all of the sudden, crossing his leg over the other as irritation starts to mix up with the tone of his voice. "I don't know you. We've never met. I'm nothing special, either. So _why me_?"

Kuroo's eyes soften and his lips formed a faint genuine smile. The familiarity makes Kenma want to ask a hundred more questions yet still not know where to begin. In the blink of an eye, it all disappeared and Kenma thought for a second that he might have been imagining the way Kuroo let his guard down as his expression has somehow changed to a sharp gaze and smirk.

"Oh _Kenma_ , I think you are very special."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a lot longer but I thought it's better to end it with their meeting. more action next chapter though!


End file.
